por siempre te amare
by Airbus A318
Summary: Bueno como el antiguo joni342 este es un fic mas de diego y shira , en este diego y shira se aman mutuamente sin saberlo y ambos trataran de conquistarse , quien se conquistara primero lean para saberlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo el mundo. prdanés ce mero me presento el usuario airbosA 318 Si se preguntan por el nombre soy un aamante de la aviación y de ice age soy nuevo aqui y este es el primer fic que escribo se basará sobre Diego y Shira es este ellos acaban de llegar a la nueva isla esté fic sera de humor y romance espero la s guste

Chapter 1 : un nuevo hogar

Luego de que la manada venciera a los piratas ellos navegaron atraves del mar impulsados por preciosa hasta que llegaron a una isla en donde el barco toco tierra.

Manny : — bajando del barco — por fin llegamos.a tierra firmé

Sid : gracias al cielo por fin tierra — dice lanzándose y besando l suelo

Ellie : y ahora que se supone vamos a hacer no tenemos dónde vivir

Diego: de eso no te preocupes lo importante es que estamos vivos y a salvo

Shira: yo no estaría tan segura Diego

Diego : por que no gati que diga shira

Shira : pues no sabemos si la isla es segura pieden haver depredadores terreno inestable

Diego: aja oye calmante no creo que haya algo de eso por aca

Shira: yo solo decia

Manny : ya enlugar de discutir si es o no es seguro mejor busquemos una cueva o un lugar para pasar la noche

Diego : si me parece una buena idea

Manny : ok separemonos yo iré con ellie Diego ira con Shira sid ira con crash y Eddie alguna pregunta

Diego: yo — dice levantando la pata derecha

Manny : cual es tu duda

Diego :poque yo voy con shira

Shira : que acaso no quieres ir conmigo, Diego — dice con una voz muy dulce —

Diego : eje pus mm sip si quiero — dice con una voz de idiotisado —

Shira : bueno entonces que esperas sigueme — dice antes de salir corriendo

Diego : hay es tan linda

Manny : si lo es y ahora si no corres no la vas alcanzar

Diego: tienes razon — dice reaccionando —

Lugo de eso diego sale corriendo tras Shira mientras los demás buscan un lugar para vivir

Ellie : pobre diego se nota que esta enamorado

Manny: si por éso le hice un favor al enviarlos juntos

Ellie: si asi como el te lo hiso a ti cuando le dijiste que me dijiera que yo te gustaba

Manny : nmmm bueno hay que seguir buscando no pues ya casi anochece

Ellie: cuando te conviene cambias el tema

Mientratanto Diego y shira caminaban juntos por el bosque buscando un lugar para hacer su hogar con toda la manada Diego solo disdrutaba de la compañía de shira y viceversa , diego solo pensaba en que porfin estaba con la chica que siempre soño pero ahora el problema era decírselo a shira y pues shira ell igual sentia algo por diego y solo esperaba que diego se lo dijiera

Shira : y nos vamos a pasar callados todo el día

Diego : no pero de que hablamos ?

Shira : no se cuentame algo de tu vida

Diego : no hay mucho que contar conocí a manny y a sid cambie mucho desde ese entonces

Shira : si te volviste blando — dice molestando —

Diego : no soy blando shira

Shira : si lo eres y lo sabes — dice riéndose —

Diego : ok ya para gatita

Shira : como me llamaste blando

Diego : ok quieres parar

Luego shira se lanza sobre diego y le queda encima viendolo cara a cara ellos solo se ven a los ojos

Diego : te te puedo decir algo shira ?

Shira : si claro que puedes

Diego : es que bueno mmmm (mente de diego : mmm ahora que hago )

Shira : aja diego te escuchó

Luego de entre la malesa sale sid y ve a diego y a shira juntos

Sid : diego a estas con ella entonces los dejo

Diego : a que que no no estamos haciendo nada

Ellos se levantan

Sid : solo venia a decirles que encontramos una cueva muy lejos de aqui

Shira : oh bueno entonces ahorita irenos en seguida sid

Sid : buenolos esperamos y sigan en lo suyo sin pena

Diego y shira se sonrojan luego sid se marcha

Shira : baya ya se fue pense que seguiría molestando y regresando a lo nuestro qie me ivas a decir

Diego : quien yo ?

Shira : no fijate manny pues obvio que tu

Diego : estas segura — dice diego tratando de evitar la pregunta —

Shira : que no me vas a decir

Diego : no crees que ya deberiamos de ir con los demas

Shira : si pero primero dime lo que me querias decirte

Diego : si mejor después de avernos acomodado en la nueva casa

Shira : bueno si eso deseas vamos— dice algo desilusionads —

Luego de eso ellos se van caminando hacia la nueva cueva en el camino shira se queda pensando en que le queria decir diego

Mente de shira : sera que diego me iva a decir que me ... no no eso no era pero yo yo lo creo que lo amo que hago... bueno mejor espero sin ilucionarme

Mientras shira caminaba al lado de diego el solo pensaba en shira el la veia de reojo y ella igual diego pensaba en la posibilidad que shira lo amara . El la veia de reojo y shira se dio cuenta

Shira : que me miras tanto ?

Diego : a nada es que crei ver una abeja a tu lado y te iva a picar

Shira : a encerio bueno

Luego ella se camina y se junta mas a diego haciendo que este se sonroje

Shira : por que te sonrrojas diego

Diego : a es que tengo hay calor

Luego comienza a nevar

Shira : calor pues yo siento frio y esta nevando... puedo juntarme contigo para calentarme un poco

Diego : —más sonrojado aún — esta bien

Ella se pegua hasta toparce con diego el sentia el calor de shira y shira el de el

Luego ellos caminan hasta llegar a la nueva cueva esta era muy grande y espaciosa para toda la manada

Manny : ya regresaron eh

Diego : si ya

Shira : y diego y yo dormiremo juntos verdad

Manny : si

Diego : ¿?

Shira : que no quieres

Diego : yo si quiero

Manny : bueno siganme aca hay un buen lugar para que dueman

Shira : se ve muy comodo

Manny : bueno los dejo acomode

Shira : bueno ahora si me vas a decir lo que me ivas a decir

Diego : A espera creo que manny me llama — dice salindo buscando a manny —

Shira : sabes traeme conida porfaa

Diego : ok

El sale de la cueva y shira se queda pensando

Shira : mmmm on diego yo te amo pero tu lo haces me vas a conquistar o yo tendre que conquistarte a ti eso ya lo veremos

Bueno amigos esto fue el primer cap de mi nuevo fic espero les haya gustado si les gusto lo estare actualizando cada vez pueda diganme que ls parecio el cap adios y cuidense


	2. Chapter 2 : plan de amor

Hol a todos. En primer lugar quiero agradecerl a las personas que leyeron mi primer cap y se molestaron en dejar un comentario y poner la historia en favoritos gracias a todos ellos. Bueno hoy se me dio la oportunida de actualizar asi que aqui les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia espero les guste

Con shira : luego de que diego salio de la cueva " a buscar comida " shira se quedo pensando en si existia la posibilidad de que diego la amara . Ella estaba muy contenta pues por primera vez tenia una familia pero se preguntaba si diego la amaba

Ellie : hola shira — dice entrando a la cueva —

Shira : a hola ellie

Ellie : pense que habías salido con diego

Shira : a no el salio por comida espero que regrese pronto

Ellie : es que como desde que llegamos estan juntos pense que estabas con el

Shira : si pero no se lo veo medio raro cuando esta conmigo - dice algo desilusionada -

Ellie : oye no te pongas sentimental

Shira : no lo estoy — dice cambiando la cara —

Ellie: claro que si se te nota en la cara

Shira : ok tu ganas

Mientras tanto diego estaba fuera de la cueva ya casi caia la noche y el estaba echado pensando en si le decia a shira lo que sentia por ella

Manny : que haces aca tan solo amigo — dice al ver a diego —

Diego : hola manny ... no hago nada solo pienso

Manny : dejame adivinar piensas en vshira cierto

Diego : baya como saves ?

Manny : totalmente predecible

Diego : si ok pero si pienso en ella... es que ok lo confieso la amo

Manny : como que no se notara ... eso ya lo sabiamos todos

Diego : encerio ?

Manny : hasta sid lo sabia... mira por que mejor no vas y le dices de una buena ves

Diego: tan facil

Manny : porfavor solo ve y dile oye mami estoy enamorado de ti

Diego : como no ... no es tan facil y si ella no me ama

Mientras tanto shira y ellien tenia una conversacion algo parecida a la que diego y manny tenian

Ellie : oye oye diego el pobrecito esta loco por ti lo que sucede es que le avergüenza decirlo

Shira : tu crees que el me ame ? Estas segura de eso ?

Ellie: si lo estoy

Con diego y manny : ellos de igual mabera hablaban de lo mismo

Diego : que tan seguro de que ella me ame ?

Manny : tan seguro como que el sol sale mañana

Con shira y ellie

Shira : si pero entonces que hago espero a que el me lo diga o que ?

Ellie : pues si esa es opción

Shira : ya se tengo una idea puedo demostrarle que yo lo amo y de conquistarlo

Ellie : esa es una buena idea

Shira : y tu puedes ayudarme — dice viendo a ellie —

Ellie : exacto espera que que ?

Con diego y manny

Diego : hay manny que te cuesta ayudarme a conquistarla

Manny: pues nada pero y yo que que voy a obtener de ganancia

Diego : pues la satisfaccion de que ayudaste a un amigo... que no es suficiente

Con shira

Ellie : pues si ok te ayudare

Shira: gracias ellie eres la mejor

Ellie : no tienes de que agradeceryme ... ok lo que haremos sera esto escuchame

Shira : te escucho

Con diego y manny

Manny : haver que le gusta a una chica

Diego : ¿? — Se queda con una cara de ni idea —

Manny : no tienes ni la menor idea verdad

Con shira y ellie

Shira : pues la verda es el primer macho del que me enamoro como voy a saber

Ellie : pues por eso se supone que las parejas primero son novios para conocerse

Shira : ok entonces creo que debo averigarlo yo

Con diego y manny

Manny : pues si por algo es que va a ser tu pareja no

Diego : si lo se pero por esoe vas a ayudar no

Manny : si pero no voy a hacer todo por ti eso debes hacerlo tu

Diego : si lo se

Manny : mira lo que debes de hacer es esto

Diego : te escucho

Con shira

Ellie : estendiste el plan ?

Shira: si si entendi creo que si ... espero que funcione

Ellie : veras que si funcionara esa nunca falla ... a manny le funciono conmigo

Shira : Ok ok entonces lo hare y te digo como sale todo

Ellie : saldra bien te lo aseguro solo hazlo todo como lo planeamos

Shira : si lo hare mientras lo esperare a que llegue ... por cierto sabes donde esta ?

Ellie : no pero ya vendra

Shira se queda en la cueva esperando a que diego regrese ella ya tenia un plan para conquistar a diego ... mientras con diego

Manny : ok ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer mañana

Diego : si si lo se pero crees que funcione

Manny : si claro que funcionara a mi me funciono con ellie

Diego : ok ok gracias manny

Manny: bueno ahora si ya volvamos a la cueva

Diego : si ya vamos ... oye espera... la comida de shira — dice antes de salir corriendo —

Manny : que ?

Diego: nada

Diego sale corriendo para buscar la comida de shira. Luego de unas horas , ya era de noche y diego por fin regreso a la cueva

Diego : hola ya vine — dice entrando a la cueva —

Shira : hola diego — dice al ver a diego —

Diego : hola... ten toma te traje algo de comer gati que diga shira — dice dándole a shira la comida —

Shira : owwww diego encerio me trajiste algo eres tan lindo diego — le da un besito en la frente a diego —

Diego : — muy sonrojado — no no me agradescas gati es decir shira

Shira : no diego encerio gracias ... nadie traido comida

Diego : no me agradescas eso se hace en una familia nos ayudanos unos a otros

Shira : gracias

Luegi de eso shira termina de comer... ya era muy de noche y ambos sables comenzaban a sentir sueño

Shira : — bostezando — ya tengo sueño y si nos vamos a dormir?

Diego : que juntos ?

Shira : pues si o no quieres dormir conmigo ?

Diego : yo yo si si quiero shira

Shira : bueno entonces que esperas ven vamos — ella se va caminando a su lugar en la cueva —

Diego camina tras ella con cara de idiotizado

Ellos se van hacia su pedazo en la cueva y ambos se acuestan pero su distancia de shira pero ella se acerca a el

Shira : diego

Diego : si gatita es decir shira

Shira : puedes abrazarme es que hace frio

Diego : que tienes frio shira ? — dice viendola —

Shira : si podrias abrazarme

Diego : ok — el pasa su pata sobre shira y la abraza —

Ambos sentian el calor del otro. Shira se acomoda entre Diego

Dieo : descansa shira

Shira diego scansa shira

Luego shira le da un besito a dieo en la frente el se sonroja mucho luego ambos se quedan dornidos y asi pasan su primera noche juntos

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben si les gusto dejen sus comentarios gracias. Bueno me despido hasta la prixima


	3. Chapter 3 : una cita

Hola saludos miritas. Primero quiero agradecrle a todas las personas que dejaron sus comentarios gracias a ellos . Bueno hoy tube tuempo de actualizar asi que les traigo un capitulo más de ésta historia espero que sea de su agrado los dejo con el cap de hoy

Con diego y shira:

Diego y shira dormian juntos , se podia notar que ellos estaban muy a gusto uno serca del otro. Dieo abrazaba a shira y ella solo disfrutaba de su compañia.

A la mañana siguiente , el sol alumbraba fuertemente saliendo por el este el horizonte estaba cubierto de nieve y el sol depiert a ciertos sables que dormian

Shira :— se despierta bostezando — a ya amanecio

Diego : — despertandoce — buenos dias shira

Shira : buenos dias diego

Diego : que tal dormiste ?

Shira : dormi mejor que nunca diego se siente bien dormir a tu lado y me diste calor en la noche

Diego :— sonrojado — jaja buebo me alegro que hayas dormido bien shira

Shira : y bueno tenias planes para hoy ?

Diego : si pero contigo

Shira: encerio ? Dime que es

Diego: mejor dime primero tu shira

Shira : no diego dime tu

Diego : dime tu mejor

Luego diego y shira hablan al mismo tiempo

Diego y shira : ok te digo pues — dicen ambos tiempo —

Diego y shira : ok dime tu primero — vuelben a decir al mismo tiempo —

Shira : alto alto alto si no no llegaremos a nada asi que dime que planes tenias

Diego : bueno solo queria ver si te podia invitar a salir a un lugar

Shira: que como una cita ? — dice con una voz tierna —

Diego : pues si podria decirce que si y tu que planes tenias ?

Shira : pues te me adelantaste yo iva a pedirte lo mismo

Diego : encerio ?

Shira: si

Diego : entonces que si quires vernir

Shira: si diego me encantara salir contigo a una cita

Diego : que bien te patece hoy en la tarde

Shira : si me parece bien diego

Diego : ok

Shira : y a donde iremos ?

Diego : ¿? — hake mate el no tiene ni idea —

Shira : dime a donde iremos ?

Diego : emmmmm pues puede ser a — a donde que le digo pensaba el —

Shira : a donde diego ?

Diego : pues no puedo decirte shira

Shira : por que no diego.?

Diego : pues por que es sorpresa y si te lo digo ya no lo seria — dice mintiendo —

Shira : owww que dulce ... bueno creo que tendre que esperar hasta la tarde

Diego : si lo sabras en la tarde... bueno mientras ire con manny

Shira : ok yo ire con ellie y te espero en la tarde

Diego : ok

Luego ambos salen cada quien con su respectivo amigo shira sale emocionada por que diego la invito a salir y el solo pensaba a donde la llevaria

Con diego : el penso todo el camino hasta que llego con manny

Diego : hola manny

Manny : hola diego que tal te funciono el plan ?

Diego : a si eso bueno si la invite a salir

Manny : y ? Que dijo ?

Diego : dijo que si de echo se ve contenta

Manny : ves ahora pasa a la face dos en la cual debe ser una cita romantica

Diego : pero tengo un problema con eso

Manny : que pasa ?

Diego : pues no se a donde la llevare

Manny : como rayos ?

Mientras tanto con shira : ella fue con ellie para contarle que diego la habia invitado a salir

Shira : hola ellie

Ellie : hola shira que tal tu dia ?

Shira : hasta ahora de maravilla diego me invito a salir

Ellie : encerio eso hiso que coinsidencia que penLemos mismo que nosotras

Shira : si pero entonces que hago ? Sigo con el plan ?

Ellie : bueno usemos el plan B

Shira : tenemos plan B ?

Ellie : en realidad no solo es que si es te invito a salir tu solo demuestrale tu interes por el

Shira : eso lo hago desde ayer que le pedi que me abrazara en la noche... es tan lindo

Wllie : bueno pues sigue asi veras que el te ama

Shira : solo espero que me lo diga

Ellie : y veras que lo hara solo dale tiempo

Shira : buebo solo quiero ver a donde me llevara esta tarde

Ellie : te aseguro que sera un lugar hermoso

Mientras tanto con diego

Manny : como

Diego : asi como lo oyes no tengo a donde llevarla

Manny : pero cono se te ocurre ... como le pides una cita a una chica si no sabes a donde llevara

Diego : yo como iva a saver

Manny : ay si como no pues es logico ... aver a que hora la citaste

Diego : hoy en la tarde

Manny : hoy en la tarde perfecto ... bueno plan B vamos buscar un lugar adecuado mas de alguno debe haber en esta isla no

Diego : si si tenemos toda la mañana

Luego de eso ellie y shira salen de entre la malesa

Shira : hola diego hola manny — dice asercandoce —

Manny : que tal shira

Ellie: que tal diego

Diego : hola — dice al verlas —

Shira : que haces ?

Diego : nada hablando de cosas de machos como deportes y eso

Manny : cuando digas una mentira procura que sea ceible — dice en voz baja —

Shira : a entonces no les importa acompañarnos a caminar

Manny : de echo ivamos a revisar que todo en los alrededores sea seguro mejor quedence aqui

Shira : y que no es mas seguro si vamos mas juntos ?

Manny : ehhh si eso si

Diego : y dices que yo no se mentir — dice en voz baja a manny —

Shira : entoces ?

Diego : bueno vamos a ver

Luego de eso ellos comienzan a caminar manny y diego caminaban atras de las chicas ellos pensaban en como resolver el problema de diego

Manny : ok usemos un plan C

Diego : si seguimos asi como estamos terminaremos usando todo el abecedario

Manny : ok mira yo las distraigo tu te separas y buscas un lugar por aqui serca si Si

Diego : es biena idea

Shira : diego por que no caminas junto conmigo — dice asercandose Diego —

Diego : a nada si quieres caminamos juntos

Manny : y ese ea el fin del pla C

Shira : que plan manny ?

Manny : a nada nada

Luego de eso ellos caminan toda la mañana shira no se separo de diego sino hasta que regresaron a la cueva

Diego : no puede ser y ahora a donde la llevo

Manny : pues a donde te lleve el camino asi como hace morita

Diego : eso es ella anda explirando por ahi debex conocer algun lugar

Manny : si tienes razon

Diego : ire a buscarla

Manny : pero apresurate que te quedan solo como dos horas

Luego de Diego sale corriendo de la cueva en buscar a morita para ver si ella le podia ayudar

Luego de un rato de buscar diego por fin encuentra a morita

Diego : morita espera

Morita : diego que onda

Diego : necesito tu ayuda

Morita : la mia ?

Diego : si bueno conoces algun lugar que al que pueda invitar a shira a ir

Morita : con que de eso se trata ... bueno creo que conosco el lugar indicado sigueme

Diego : gracias me has salvado

Luego de eso diego va junto con morita para que le enseñe aquel lugar...

Nueno amigos eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios una disculpa por haverme tardado en actualizar... bueno hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

Ola amigos ... primero que nada me disculpo por no actualizar pero tuve unos días algo malos pero ya estoy aquí asi que les traigo un cap mas de mi fic espero que les guste

Con diego y Morita : ellos habían ido a buscar ese lugar a donde diego llevaría a Shira Morita lleva a Diego atraves de las montañas y de el bosque

Diego : - cansado - ya mero llegamos ?

Morita : si ya mero llegamos que ya estas cansado ?

Diego : yo cansado ? No lo que pasa es que ... mejor olvidalo

Mientras tanto con Shira :

Ella había regresado con ellie a la cueva ella estaba muy emocionada por que iba a salir con diego , ella estaba esperando a Diego ya que ya era un poco tarde

Ellie : Diego aun no ha venido ?

Shira : no aun estoy esperando - decilusionada -

Ellie : no estes triste Diego regresara y saldrán solo se habrá atrasado

Shira : oye tu crees que el me am ...

Ellie : que el que ?

Shira : no nada mejor olvidalo

Mientras tanto diego y Morita llevaban a ese lugar era un lugar en la sima de una montaña donde havia una gran vista hacia la pradera y la playa

Diego : woe baya que es lindo - cansado -

Morita : si lo es bueno aqui es

Diego : si gracias me salvaste

Morita : oye a que hora la citaste ?

Diego : a las 6 por que ?

Morita : por que ya son las 5:39

Diego : hay no ( y por arte de magia se le olvida lo cansado y sale corritendo hacia la cueva )

Unos minutos mas tarde Diego llega a la cueva

Diego : Shira !

Shira : diego hola cariño - dandole un besito -

Diego : jeje dime estas lista para salir amor

Shira : si estoy lista ... por que estas cansado ?

Diego : a es que vine haciendo mis ejercicios - mintiendo -

Shira : jeje como no... bueno vamos am... Diego

Diego : si vamos shira

Ellos salen de la cueva caminando

Shira : y bien a donde vamos

Diego : pues por ahi es una sorpresa gatita ... que diga shira

Shira : ya no me molesta que me digas asi

Diego : deberas ?

Shira : si ya no me molesta

Diego : bueno vamos

Luego de eso ellos caminan hacia el lugar donde Diego llevaria a shira mientras cambiaban diego pensaba

Mente de Diego : que hago le digo lo que siento o espero que hago

Y shira hacia lo mismo

Mente de Shira : sera que me va a decir algo será que ooo no se o le digo yo que hare mejor espero

Mientras tanto ellos siguieron caminando sin decir nada solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro

Luego de un rato diego rompio el silencio

Diego : bueno ya casi llegamos

Shira : y por que me invitas a salir

Diego : por que quiero salir con mi amiga

Shira: si amiga

Diego : que pasa

Shira: nada olvidalo

Luego de eso ellos llegaron

Diego : okay este es el lugar shira

Diego le muestra el lugar a shira

Shira : wow vaya diego este lugar es hermoso deberas

Diego : si lo es pero no mas que tu

Shira : sonrojada - me dijiste hermosa ?

Diego : lo dije en voz alta

Shira : si deberas que lindo -ella le da un besito -

Diego : sonrojado - te tengo tambien algo de comer

El le sa algo de comer a Shira

El le da la comida

Shira : diego gracias deberas que tierno

Ella se sienta y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Diego el se sonroja mucho

Diego : shira te puedo decir algo

Shira : que cosa diego ?

Diego : es que queria decirte que ... me gusta me gusta pasar tiempo contigo

Shira : - viendo a Diego - a mi igual me encanta

Ellos se ven muy tierno a los ojos pero y se acercaban mucho mucho

Shira : diego te puedo pedir algo

Diego : que shira ?

Shira : cierra tus ojos

Luego diego cierra sus ojos y shira le da un besito a Diego

Luego ambos se ven muy tiernamente y pasan juntos la puesta de sol

Bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy espero les haya gustado y de nuevo perdón por tardarme en actualizar bueno los veo luego cuidence


	5. Chapter 5

holas saludos . Bueno el día de hoy les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia les agradezco por sus comentarios gracias los dejo con un capítulo mas de esta historia espero les guste gracias

Con diego y shira

Diego y Shira decidieron pasar la noche juntos en aquel lugar donde era su cita ellos se quedaron dormidos

Diego : bueno shira regresamos a la cueva ?

Shira: pues no se yo quería quedarme aqui contigo a mi lado

Diego : sonrojado - deberas shira ?

Shira : si Diego - apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Diego -

Diego : entonces durmanos aqui

Diego y shira se echan juntos en el suelo y Shira se acerca mucho a Diego el se sonroja

Diego : buenas noches Shira - sonrojado -

Shira : buenas noches Dieguito - dandole un besito a diego -

Diego - aun mas sonrojado - descansa shira

Shira : Diego te puedo preguntar algo , me haces un favor

Diego: si Shira cual ?

Shira : me podrás abrazar mientras duermo ?

Diego: - mas sorojado que nunca - si claro que si puedo Shira

Luego diego abraza a shira ella se acomoda

Shira : buenas noches Dieguito

Diego: buenas noches Shira

Ambos se quedan dormidos en aquel lugar . A la mañana siguiente el sol comienza a salir era una hermosa mañana Diego se despierta primero que Shira

Diego : baya hasta dormida se ve hermosa baya que estoy enamorado

Shira : de quien estas enamorado diego ?

Diego: de ... espera que no nooo nada solo era

Shira : escuche todo Diego y deberás piensas que soy linda owww pues tú también lo eres

Diego: - sonrojado - jeje deberás gracias

Shira : pero aun asi dime de quien estas enamorado ?

Diego : de de nadie de este lugar y esta vists - con cara de mentiroso -

Shira : si tu lo dices diego...

Diego : tengo hambre tu no gatita ?

Shira : si vamos hay que buscar comida

Diego : espera te dije gatita y no te molesto ?

Shira : tal vez ya no me molesta

Diego : deberás gatita

Shira : dije " tal vez " no aue ya no me molestará - dice molesta -

Diego : okay okay perdon Shira sii porfa

Shira: jaja es broma ya no me

molesta gatito

Diego : uufff ya me había asustado

Shira : te preocupa que me moleste contigo no Diego

Diego: bueno si eres mi amiga bueno vamos a buscar algo de comer

Luego de eso Diego y shira fueron a buscar algo para comer no les costo mucho tiempo encontrar algo ellos estaban comiendo mientras ambos pensaban

Mente de diego : que hare haber deve haber una forma de decirle que la amo pero como le digo ? Solo le digo shira te amo no debe ser mejor que eso

Mientras Shira igual pensaba

Mente de Shira : vamos diego que te cuesta decirme te amo ¿ O no me amas ? No creo que no me ames si se te nota el la cara de menso que pones cuando estoy contigo bueno sere paciente

Luego de que terminarán de comer ellos se fueron de regresó a la cueva dónde estaban los demás

Manny: Hola chicos donde andaban ayer ?

Diego: que tal Manny

Shira: hola manny, es que Diego me invito a dormir con el

Manny: ohh asi que fuiste a dormir con ella a solas eh

Diego: manny

Manny: se nota que eres bueno amigo

Diego : manny - dice subiendo la voz -

Manny : a mi me costo que ellie saliera conmigo ahora imagina dor ...

Diego: manny !

Manny : que ?

Diego : por que mejor no vamos a buscar lo que teníamos que ir a buscar

Manny : que teníamos que buscar ?

Shira : si Diego que es ?

Diego : es algo no es nada mira olvidalo vamos Manny

Manny: a donde ?

Diego: solo ven ... no tardo Shira

Shira : okay ve te quiero - dándole un besito en la frente -

Luego manny y diego salen de la cueva

Manny : bien amigo dime que ivamos a buscar

Diego : no nada

Manny : entonces para que me llamasrr

Diego : para que no nos oiga Shira... es que no le dije la amo

Manny: entonces que que hiciste

Diego : quise decirle pero simplemente no pude

Manny: bueno pues que esperas para decirle

Diego: pues no se no puedo decirle asi momas me gustas

Manny : okay pues dime quires que te de unos consejos del amor

Diego : no se dime que hacer como le digo

Manny: pues mira esto es lo que puedes hacer

Mientras tanto

Shira estaba en la cueva esperando a que diego volviera ella estaba un poco triste y pensaba si decirle a diego o mejor esperar a que el le dijiera

Ellie : hola shira por que tan sola - entrando a la cueva -

Shira : no es nada que tal ellie

Ellie : y diego ?

Shira: salio con manny a no se donde

Ellie : aun no te ha dicho que te ama

Shira: y si no me ama ?

Ellie : el si te ama que no lo has visto que pone cara de menso

Shira : si solo espero me lo diga pronto

Ellie : pronto te lo dira ya veras y si no le dices tu

Con diego y manny

Manny :okay te quedo claro el plan

Diego : si si solo una pregunta

Manny : que

Diego : todo eso de adornar lo hago antas de invitarla

Manny : pues obviamenteame

Diego : a bueno

Luego ambos regresan a la cueva

Bueno amigos esto fue todo por hoy espero les haya gustado ya saben dejen un comentario les agradezco mucho bueno pronto subire otro cap hasta luego

Shira sehabía quedado en la cueva esperando a que diego regresara pero ella estaba pensando en que hacer si decierle a diego o esperar

Ellie : que tal shira - entrado a la cueva

Shira : hola ellie que tal

Ellie : porque tan sola y diego

Shira : salip con manny hace un rato

Ellie: un no te ha dicho que te ama

Shira: y si no me ama ? - medio triste -

Ellie : el si te ama no


	6. Chapter 6

Hola amigos primero que nada me disculpo por el error del capítulo pasado no se que paso con mi documento y no me di cuenta del herror hasta que lo vi asi que bueno les pido perdon por eso asíes que bueno les traigo este nuevo capitulo espero que les guste asi que vamos con este capítulo

Con shira : ella estaba con ellie en la cueva ellie trataba de convencer a shira de que diego que diego si la amaba pero ella no savia si esperar a que se lo dijiera o hacer algo ella

ellie : yo te digo que el si te ama que no has visto la cara que pone cuando habla contigo

Shira: si si lo eh visto se mira tan bonito - pensando -

Ellie : si exactamente esa cara de menso pone - dice al ver a shira -

Shira : que me quisiste decir ?

Ellie: no nada de nada

Shira: si tu dices

Ellie: solo ten pasiencia el si te ama ya lo veras te lo dira muy pronto

Shira: eso esperoi

Miebtras tanto con diego y manny

El estaba con diego elllos planeaban como diego le podia decir a shira que la amaba

Diego: pues a este paso aun nod quedan 22 letras del abecedaria eso es lo bueno

Manny : si lo e pero este plan si funcionara ya veras

Diego: porque estas tan seguro ?

Manny : por que tiene que funcionar pues ya no se me ocurre nada mas

Diego: solo hay algo que no me queda claro aun

Manny: y que cosa es

Diego : que bueno me dijiste que adornara para hacerlo un poco mas romantico pero como distraigo a shira

Manny: yo no se

Diego: no sabes ?

Manny: no no se no lo se tido amigo eso averigualo tu

Diego : debo buscar una manare para que shira este distraida

Shira : que yo que ? - dice saliendo de los arbustos -

Diego : aaaa aaa nada solo

Manny: diego solo decia que quiere distraerte y no que te quedes aburrida en la vueva no diego

Diego: a que a si si

Shira : ow tan lindo pues a mi me gustaria que tu y yo salieramos solitos mañama todo el dia

Manny : bueno a pensar el plan F

Shira : plan f ?

Diego : si si una broma de los dos

Shira : a bueno ... y ahora que hacemos ?

Manny: regresar a la cueva

Shira : okay

Luego todos iban de camino a la cueva diego y manny ivan un poco atrad para planear como ivan.a distraer a shira

Diego : gracias por salvarme alla atras amigo, te debo una

Manny : una ? Una ? Ya me debes como unl

Diego : eso no es cierto

Manny: ya ya mira yo te atudare a decorar bueno mejor dicho ellie lo hara pero tu encargate de que estes lejos con shira

Diego : okay ya pensare a donde llevarla

Luego de eso ellos caminaron hasta la cueva asi pasaron las horas hasta que llego la tarde diego estaba arriba de la cueva pensando como le diria a shira que la amaba el llebaba buen rato echado pensando

Diego : es que tengo que decirle algo romantico no puedo solque llegar y decirle ey nena me gustas no asi no puede ser

Luego aparece un mini diego bueno

Diego bueno : amigo solo dile que la amas esa es la mejor forma de hacerlo

Diego malo: bla bla bla dejence de tomterias ella que te dira que eres un tigre blando lo que debes hacer es denlstrarle tu fuerza bruta

Diego bueno : que sea bruto es una cosa la fuerza otra

Diego : ya esfumence los dos

UShira : a aqui estas diego que haces me tenias preocupada - dice subiendo -

Diego : disculpa shira solo hablaba con mi concencia

Shira : oh buebo - ella se echa sobre diego -

Diego : que haces ?

Shira : te incomodo ?

Diego : no para nada ...

Shira : que tiene el tigesito poque tan pensativo - dice acariciondo su cabezita

Diego : mañana vamos de paseo solitos tu y yo si

Shira : si diego tu y yo nomas sabes algo

Diego : que cosa shira

Shira : la noche cuando dornia contigo se sintio tan rico que me abrazaras la mejor noche de mi vida

Diego : encerio - el se voltea

Shira : ahhhh - cae sobre un monticulo de nieve

Diego : shira ? Gatita donde estas ? - buscandola por todos lados

Shira : aqui abajo diego

Diego : ay no te trago la nieve - dice al ver a shira enterradada

Shira : no tu me botaste y la nieve me amortiguo

Diego : ay no lo siento mucho - el baja y toma la pata de shira - te saco a las dos

Shira : a las dos ? Que no es a las tres

Diego : por cambiar un poco no uno dos - jala a shira

El se balancea asia atras y shira queda sobre diego ambos quedan muy muy juntitos y podian sentir el calor del otro

Diego : jeje - sonrojado -

Shira : jeje - sonrojada

Diego : shira te

Shira : shuu - ella pone sus patas sobre el pecho de diego y se aserca a sus labios ambos cierran los ojos

Sid : ola diego dieguito ah estas con ella buenp los dejo

Shira : no no no - se levanata

Duego : sid te juro que te matare

Sid : que que ?

Diego : olvidalo que haces aqui

Sid : solo les queria stas pulseras de amistad

Diego : gracias sid - entre dieebtes

Luego sid se va

Diego : bueno jejej

Shira : si jeje

Diego : ahora que ?

Shira : no she - bozteza

Diego : tienes sueño ?

Shira : un poquito si

Diego : y si vamos a la cueva

Shira : y si nos quedamos aqui ta bonito y tamos mas solitos

Diego : si eso si

Shira : bueno entonces acuestate a mi lado - ella se acuesta sobre la nieve

Diego - se acuesta a la par de shira - descansa gatita

Shira : descansa diego

Diego : - se aderca y abraza a shira

Shira : gracias por eso

Diego : no hay de que - le da un besito en la frente - duerme gatita

Luego shira se queda profundamente dormida y diego se duerme a la par de shira mas

Buebo amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de nuevo perdon por el capitulo anterior gracias por los comentarios los espero en el siguiente capitulo hasta la proxima


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno saludos amigos primero que nada les agradezco por sus comentarios muchad gracias bueno el dia de hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia espero que este capitulo les guste bueno comenzemos con el capitulo de hoy

Diego y shira estaban ambos dormidos juntitos diego estaba abrazando a shira ambos dormian muy comodamente

Sueño de diego :

Diego estaba en la cueva y se despierta y shira no estaba con el el se despierta y la comienza a buscar

Diego : shira ? Shira donde estas ?

El sale buscando a shira por todos lados y luego encuentra a manny

Diego : manny has visto a shira

Manny : si dijo que se iva no se porque

Diego : que como que se iva

Kvida rela

Diego : no no no se puede ir - aun dormido -

Shira : diego ... diego estad bien despierta - moviendo a diego -

Diego : ahhh no te vayas

Shira : diego no me ire a ningun lado estanas teniendo una pesadilla

Diego : wow si una muy horrible pesadilla

Shira : diego tranquilo si estamos los dos juntos si

Diego : si lo se perdon si te desperte

Shira : no hay problema diego si vamos trata de dormir - le da un besito a shira -

Luego de eso ellos se quedan dormidos otra ves hasta la mañana siguiente. Al otro dia alumbraba el sol fuertemente lo que despierta a diego y shira

Diego : buenos dias gatita - despertando

Shira : bueenos dias diego :3

Diego : bueno a que hora salinos

Shira : mientras mas antes mejor diego

Diego : okay entonces que tal en una hora

Shira : me parece bien

Diego : bueno entonces mientras voy con manny

Shira : okay yo ire con ellie

Luego de eso cada quien va con su amigo

Con diego :

Diego : bueno espero que esta nos salga bien

Manny : saldra bien solo confia en ti mismo

Diego : eso hago

Manny :y a donde la llevaras ?

Diego : yo no se

Manny : a bueno a espera a donde dijiste ?

Diego : no se a donde iremos

Manny : como invitas alguien a salir sin saber a donde iran

Diego : facil le dices quieres salir conmigo

Manny : si como no

Diego: se me ocurrita en el camino ya veremos que hago

Mientras tanto shira estaba con ellie fuera serca de la cueva

Shira : espero que digo sepa a donde ir

Ellie : seguro tiene algo en mente

Con diego

Mente de diego : deciaria tener algo en mente - pensativo -

Con shira

Ellie : seguro que si va a tener algo planeado

Shira : tu crees ?

Ellie : si yo se que si y quizas te lo diga

Shira : espero que si me diga

Ellie : pues yo creo que te lo dira

Luego de eso pasa una hora y diego y shira se vuelven a reunir en serca de la cueva

Diego : hola gatita ya estas lista

Shira : si ya ... a donde iremos diego ?

Diego : a bueno por ahi

Shira : por ahi ?

Diego : si es que es una sorpresa

Shira : a bueno savia que tenias una sorpresa para mi

Diego :jejeje si

Luego ambos emprenden la caminata a lo que seria su paseo ellos camina un rato por el bosque y por las colinas caminando hacia una montaña

Shira : baya y este camino lo conoces ?

Diego: como si fuera mi casa

Shira : bueno

Al rato ellos se detienen a tomar agua y un respiro sin saberglo diego ya habia perdido el camino de regreso a casa

Shira : mira esto - dice sañanado un tronco con forma de trineo -

Diego : si ya lo vi

Shira : podemos hacer algo ven aca - ella se sube -

Diego : que vas a hacer ?

Shira : solo sube gatito

Diego sube al tronco

Shira : sujetate - empuja el tronco y comienzan a caer por la pendiente

Diego : ahhhh como se frena esto

Ellos sigueb bajando por la pendiente de la montaña a como podian dirlgian el tronco hasta que saltan sobre un monticulo de nieve y terminan uno junto al otro

Diego : jejeje eso fue divertido

Shira : ves que si

Luego ellos pasan caminando y jugando ellos se divierten por un buen rato hasta que llega la tarde y la hora de volver a casa

Shira : wow diego hoy fue genial-acostada en el suelo -

Diego : si lo fue - tambien acostado -

Shira : y bueno creo que nos podemos quedar aqui a dornir estoy cansadita

Diego : si tienes razon descansemos aqui

Shira : buenas noches diego - dandold un besito en su frente -

Diego : buenas nochds shira :3

Luego ellos se quedan dormiditos juntitos bajo la luz de la luna asi ellos duermen muy bien juntos esa noche luego a la mañana siguiente el sol sale y ellos dedpiertan

Diego : buenos dias shira

Shira : mmmm un ratito mas de dormir - medio dormida -

Diego : si gatita duerme un rato mas si

Shira : gracias te quiero

Diego : yo tambien te quiero

Luego shira duerme un rato mas pero 5 minutos fueron 10 y esos se volvieron 15 luego 30 luego una hora hasta que shira se despierta

Shira : ahhh buenos dias diego - despertando -

Diego : buenos dias gatita

Shira : buenos dias gatito

Diego : dormiste bien ?

Shira : si si y tu que tal

Diego : muy bien gatita

Shira : bueno creo que ya hay que regresar acasa

Diego : si hay que volver

Shira : bien entonces tu gias diego por donde

Diego : ammmm por aqui vamod

Ellos cominzan a caminar sin saber en dirección iban solo caminaba sin saver que iban en el camino equivocado. Luego de unas horas

Shira : no recuerdo tanto arbol en el camino

Diego : pues quizas crecieron

Shira : en una noche ?

Diego : pueden ser arboles superdesarrollados

Shira : como no

Luego : ellos siguen caminando hasta darce cuenta que no llegaban a la cueva y el camino era distinto

Shira : ves vamos en el camino equivocado estamos perdidos

Diego : no no estamos perdidos solo es un atajo

Shira : un atajo mas largo que el camino por el que venimos ?

Diego : quizas pero perdidos no estamos

Shira : por que no subes árbol a ver el camino desde arriva

Diego : si tienes razon

Luego diego trata de subir la rama se rompe y cae luego trata del otro ldo del arbol pero in panal de abajas hace que se suelte y caiga

Shira : eso dieego vamos tu puedes

Fiego : apenas eh escalado metro y medio !

Shira : pero ya casi ya solo faltan 8 metros y medio

Diego ¿?

Luego diego sigue hasta llegar a la sima

Shira : ay ya me case - se apoya sobre el arbol y diego pierde el equilibrio y caeal lado de shira

Shira : diego ! Estas bien ?

Diego : si si lo estoy ay ay

Shira : donde estamos

Diego : no lo se

Shira : estamos perdidos

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus comentarios y tratare de actualizar mas seguido bueno gracias a todos los veo la proxima byee se you later


	8. Chapter 8 : confecion

Hola amigos lamento mucho si me desapareci por un largo tiempo pero estuve ocupado un poco pero ya espero poder actualizar mas seguido asi que comenzemos con un nuevo capitulo

Luego de que Diego fuera arriba a ver por donde estaban y que se dieran cuenta que estaban perdidos ellos deciden buscar un lugar para pasar la noche

Shira : bueno ahora que estamos perdidos

Diego : no debes repetirlo a cada rato

Shira : bueno igual creo que deberiamos buscar refugio

Diego : si ya va a oscurecer ademas hace frio

Shira : sii vanos busquemos donde dormir

Luego ellos buscan un lugar para dormir ellos caminan un rato antes de llegar a un lugar

Shira : mita alla hay una cueva - va hacia ella -

Diego : espera - corre tras ella -

Shira : mira se ve acojedora - entra

Diego : si asi parece - entra -

Se oye un trueno -

Shira : que fue eso ?

Diego : una tormenta

Comienza a llover -

Shira : hace frio - tiembla -

Diego : tienes frio ?

Shira : sii

Diego : - se pega a shira - asi ta mejor ?

Shira : - se sonroja - si ta mejor

Luego de eso cae la noche y la toenta electrica sigue

Shira : y bueno por que me sacaste hoy a pasear

Diego : pues pues pues es que

Shira : es que que ?

Diego : pues mira fue idea de manny

Shira : ahh ?

Diego : nada olvidalo

Shira : bueno ya dime

Diego : bueno es que mira queria decirte

Shira : dime ya diego que pasa

Diego : bueno mira lo tratare si - suspira -

Shira : te escucho :3

Diego : bueno mira no es lo que tenia planeado pero

Shira : aja dime ya diego siii

Diego : ta bien - se pone frente a shira -

Shira : que queires decir gatito

Diego : bueno que te tengo que decir que desde el primer momento que te vi

Shira : aja sigue

Diego : pues es que desde el primer momento que te vi alla en el mar tu me tu me gustaste

Shira : 0.O

Diego : y pues ahora que estamos juntos todo el tiempo yo me enamore de ti con todo mi corazon y ahora te lo digo que te amo con todo mi corazon

Shira : - besa a diego en los labios -

Diego : se queda sorprendido -

Ellos se siguen besando por un largo largo rato luego y pasan otro rato viendo hacia las estrellas

Shira : diego tengo sueño

Diego : vamos a dormir si

Shira : esta bien vamos ya a dormir mi blando

Diego : mi gatita

Luego ambos se quedan dormidos juntos hasta la mañana siguiente pero mientras tanto en la cueva los demas comenzaban a tener preocupación por diego y shira

Manny: ya me estan preocupando estos dos

Ellie : pero porque dejalos seguro que deven de estar divirtiendoce

Manny : si pero y si fueron raptados ?

Ellie : son dientes de sable quien los podria raptar

Manny : okay okay siempre me contra dices

Ellie: yo no te ...

Manny: si lo haces siempre estas asi " no manny eso no pasara , estas loco manny ellos estan a salvo "

Ellie : ay no los machos estan locos

Crash : eso nos incluye a nosotros ?

Eddie : obvio crash amenos que no seas macho jajaja

Crash : - se enoja - te probare lo macho que soy dandote una golpisa

Eddie : oye espera no solo bromeaba - comieza a correr

Crash : ven aca y no huyas covarde

Ellie : si estan locos todos los machos

Y asi pasan las horas de la noche con diego y shira ellos dormian o mas bien shira ya que diego solo pensaba en shira

Mente de diego : no puede ser yo le gusto esto deve ser un sueño , pero como despertar o mejor aun si es un sueño no quiero despertar , como saver si duermo a ya se

Diego : shira shira

Shira : siii - medio adormitada -

Diego : muerde mi pata

Shira : ta bien - muerde su pata algo fuerte

Diego : auuuu - lagrima - no no ando dormido esto es real , shira tu encerio me ...

Shira : zzz Zzz Zzzz

Diego : okay gatita duerme - la besa

Shira : sonrie mientras duerme -

Y asi a pasan la noche , a la mañana siguiente el sol sale y alumbra toda la cueva despertando a diego y shira

Shira : ahhh ya amanecio , despierta cariño

Diego : ahhh que pasa

Shira : ya amanecio amor

Diego : se sonroja - me dijiste amor jeje

Shira : si porque no - besa a diego -

Diego : mas sonrojado - y ese beso ?

Shira : el beso de buenos dias jeje - su estomago suena porque tiene hambre

Diego : tienes hambre ?

Shira : nooo nomas me suenan las tripas , okay tengo hambre

Diego : busquemos que comer tambien debemls volver con el resto deben preocuparse por nosotros

Con los demas

Ellos duermen tranquilamente en la cueva sin preocupacion

Con diego y shira

Shira : crees que nos busquen ?

Diego : siii seguro que si

Con los demas

Todos los demas aun duermen

Con diego y shira

Shira : bueno busquemos comida mi gatito

Diego : pero soy yo quien te dice gatita

Shira : ya vas a contradecirme ? Ni un dia de novios y quieres pelea

Diego : oye no shira amor gatita no es eso

Shira : nada de eso , ya quires pelear

Diego : oye oye no calma

Shira : porque eh ?

Diego : por que si - le hace una sonrisa inocente

Shira : lo ve a los ojos - y si me voy ?

Diego : no hagas eso cariño

Shira : se rie -

Diego : que es tan gracioso

Shira : es broma gatito no ando molesta , te asuste jejeje te asuste te asuste te asuste

Diego : eso no es justo jeje

Shira : ya vamos por comida porque tengo hambre

Luego ellos caminan buscando el camino a casa y algo de comer y luego de un rato no encuentran ni el camino a casa , ni comida tampoco

Diego : no puede ser que no haya nada de comer

Shira : y si como mi pata ?

Diego : amor calma haber haber , mira hacia alla oigo agua quizas sea un rio

Shira : si siii entonces podrenos pescar

Diego : eso es vamos vamos

Ellos van hacia alla a toda velocidad pero no se percatan que desde la sombras de un arbusto alguien los observa y comienza a seguirlos

Continuara

Bueno amigos espero les haya gustado bueno como sabran me esfume un largotiempo espero no haberlos desepcionando con este cap y haber echo que recuperen la emocion por el , antes era conocido como joni342 si oyeron de el ahora soy yo pronto subire una 3ra parte de de " diego y shira espiando x amor " mi fic humanizado si no lo leyeron pero desean leer el nuevo en mi proximo cap puedo incluir esenas de este y los dos fics anteriores para que sepan que ha sucedido , manden sus opiñones en los comentarios ya que estoy muy inspirado para inicar este nuevo fic asi que comenten estare actualizando mas seguido cuidense comengen and see you later


End file.
